This invention relates to a method for reproducing pictures on a photosensitive material from original pictures depending on the desired layout.
In a conventional picture reproducing machine such as a color scanner or a color facsimile, a plurality of original pictures having different characteristics such as color tone, density, gradation, and so forth, cannot be recorded on the same recording film because the color conditions of each original picture are properly varied. Thus, the original pictures are reproduced one by one according to the desired magnification scale and the reproduction conditions, that is, only one original picture is fixed to the color scanner and its reproduction conditions are set up in a single operation.
In such a method, while the reproduction conditions are being set up, the color scanner cannot be operated for the reproduction, which is inconvenient and reduces the speed of operation. Further, since one original picture is processed in a single operation, the recording film, still having space for reproduction, must be processed, this being uneconomical and time consuming.